1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to providing a constant counterbalance throughout a predetermined range of motion. More particularly, the present invention relates to utilizing a spring to provide a non-linear counter torque to a lever arm throughout the lever arm's range of motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus may use a counter weight for balancing purposes when the apparatus lifts/holds objects, such as those used in traction lifts (elevators), cranes and funfair rides. The expected load multiplied by the distance that load is spaced from a pivot point (lever arm) is referred to as a load moment, and the counterweight times its distance from the pivot point is referred to as the counterweight moment. In order to prevent over-balancing on either side, the load moment must equal the counterweight moment, which is fairly straight forward in linear applications where the load moment remains constant throughout the lever arm's range of motion. Non-linear applications, however, result in the load moment itself becoming non-linear throughout the lever arm's range of motion.